


Reading "Bittersweet Symphony"

by yourlibrarian



Series: Reading Fan Vids [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Commentary, F/M, Fanvids, Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlibrarian/pseuds/yourlibrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look back at a time full of longing, and the hope that change and a future together was always possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reading "Bittersweet Symphony"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bittersweet Symphony](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/194797) by NicoleAnell. 



> Originally posted January 31, 2008

Even if you have never shipped Buffy and Angel, I'll bet you'll have a hard time not feeling for them by the time you finish watching this. I came along a bit late for the B/A ship, but I love the way this vid recreated the highs and lows (and boy were there both) for these two. There are some wonderful contrasts in the vid, beginning with the first frames where we see both warmth and cold, Buffy at the beach in her dream, and skating on the rink. I think that subtle hint of fire and ice is a pretty good metaphor as there was intensity in everything they did, regardless of whether things were good or bad. And I think this vid keeps flipping back and forth through those two sides from the start.

There are many more contrasts -- the first time Buffy saw Angel, the first time he saw her, the different faces they both wore, the moments of hope and despair, the moments of suffering for each.

When things were good though, there was a wonderful sweetness to them, which comes through really well. The song seems really fitting, with the "bittersweet" of the title coming through in the sound, the lyrics, and the scenes chosen. It's a bit heartbreaking to hear the refrain "I can change" over scene after scene that shows that only so much of it is possible, --the "mold" of their roles can't be completely broken. 

My very favorite part of the vid really gives this theme quite a hit when we see two scenes intercut. They are of Buffy and Angel's ideal day, in IWRY, and of Angel's dream of marrying Buffy. Although one really happened and one was only in Angel's mind, in the end Buffy doesn't know of either one -- they happened for him alone. What's more, whether in reality or in a dream, it doesn't work out for them. I think it's telling, really, that even in his own imagination years earlier, Angel can't see the future coming out happy. I also wonder if this doesn't also suggest that, to some degree, their relationship was always an illusion. Their feelings weren't, of course, but I think both of them held ideas about one another that were as much about what they themselves needed as what the other person actually was.

Whether or not you can see it ever turning out right probably depends on whether or not you ship them, but I think there's one thing the vid definitely brings home. Just as Buffy told Angel that Spike was in her heart, clearly Angel will stay in hers. And I don't think she'll ever be able to give it to anyone else in quite the same way.


End file.
